


The Cain Instinct

by Brook182



Series: Modern AU (Warriors Edition) [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: The Cain Instinct
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:03:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21850423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brook182/pseuds/Brook182
Summary: The Links stay the night at Warriors’ house. During their visit, everyone learns a little more about the cane instinct and how unpredictable it is.
Relationships: Link & Linkle (Legend of Zelda)
Series: Modern AU (Warriors Edition) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574170
Kudos: 17





	The Cain Instinct

**Author's Note:**

> For the sake of the fic, I’m going to treat Legend and Hyrule like a sibling pair since they’re next to each other in the timeline. Cool? Cool.  
> Prompt: https://linkeduniversetweets.tumblr.com/post/189092958522/be-sure-to-absolutely-pummel-your-younger-siblings

Link and Linkle  
Link and Linkle always shared a room growing up, and, even though they were now young adults, that hadn’t changed. Warriors’ parents’ house only had two guest bedrooms fitted with queen –size beds, large comfortable couches in the living room and two blow-up mattresses for all eight visitors. That meant that Linkle and Link were once again not only wombmates but roommates as well.

“Pass the floss wouldya,” Linkle said with a mouth full of toothpaste foam.

“You know you’re supposed to floss after you brush your teeth, right,” Warriors retorted, standing next to Linkle, also brushing his teeth.

“Don’t be a slimeball. Just give it.”

“What the fuck is a slimeball?”

“Just-” Linkle sighed, foam flying from her mouth and onto the mirror. “You know what,” she spat out her mouthful of toothpaste. “I’m feeling the Cain Instinct.”

Warriors’ eyes went wide as saucers, his adrenalin pumping in his veins and before he knew it he was running for his life, his toothbrush discarded on the bathroom floor as he sprinted out of the room, Linkle on his heels.

Warriors barreled down the stairs at top speed, almost falling several times, in an effort to escape his evil twin.

Wild and Twilight  
Wild and Twilight were in the living room, playing Monopoly with Time, Wind, Four and Sky when all of a sudden Warriors came rocketing down the stairs at top speed.

“Help! She’s crazy!”

“What’s all the commotion about?” Warriors heard his sister call from the kitchen. It was 8 PM, she was probably washing up the dishes.

“Janette!” Warriors called for his eldest sister as if she was the only one who could save him from his evil twin. “Janette, help!”

When she stepped out of the kitchen Warriors barreled into her. Both of them toppled over, Warriors landing on top of her. “Ouch! Link, Why would you-”

“No time to explain, just keep her away from me,” Warriors pleaded as Linkle made it to the bottom of the stairs, breathing heavily with a mad glint in her eye. Warriors pushed his big sister in front of him as a human shield.

Janette huffed annoyedly. She was familiar with the aptly named ‘Cain Instinct’ (she felt it herself from time to time), but she’d seen enough of the twins’ being at each others’ throats to know that it’s usually short-lived. “Really? This again?”

“She started it!”

“What in Hylia’s name is going on,” Legend yelled from the blow-up mattress on the living room floor. He was lying on his back, a pillow over his ears, with an angry expression on his face. “Some of us are trying to get some rest. What’s with all the yelling?”

“Ever heard of the Cain instinct,” Twilight asked from his pillow seated at a small coffee table on which the game board was placed.

“No? Am I supposed to?”

“According to Urban Dictionary, the Cain instinct is ‘to have an insatiable urge to hit the fuck out of your siblings’” Sky read off his phone.

“Woah, that’s… surprisingly relevant to me,” Legend replied to the new information.

“What? You don’t even have a sibling,” said Hyrule.

“Well, you might as well be my sibling since I get the insatiable urge to beat the shit out of you every other day.”

“What! What did I even do to you.”

“You don’t need to do anything to trigger the Cain instinct. It just happens,” Twilight added helpfully. “For example, I’m experiencing the Cain instinct right now.”

“Really? Towards whom?” Wild asked innocently. “I mean, you don’t have any siblings either so I can’t think who-”

“You, of course.”

“What, m-me? Twi I didn’t even-” Before Wild could get another word out Twilight lunged at him. Wild screamed and thrashed as Twilight straddled him and bit his shoulder, latching on as if he Wild was the tastiest piece of steak Twi had ever tasted.

“Aaah! Twi, let me go!”

The forgotten twins resumed the attack, Janette in the middle trying to separate them by unsuccessfully pushing them apart. “Linkle, just get the floss yourself!”

“Twilight, I’m sorry! You can be the dog!”

Hyrule and Legend  
Legend growled like a hungry animal, ready to slaughter a herd of sheep. “All this fighting is giving me the Cain instinct,” Legend said before he pounced on Hyrule.

“Legend! No-” Hyrule was smothered by the pillow Legend was holding, unable to get another word out.

It was a fight between three parties with Time, Sky, Wind and Four sitting back and watching it all go down.

Janette couldn’t take it anymore. “Enough! All of you, to your rooms, now!”

“Uh,” Four started, “Janette, we don’t have-”

“I said now!”

All the Links and Linkle dashed to their respective rooms, the ones who didn’t have rooms just ran to any unoccupied bathroom as Janette’s furious eyes shone with fire.

Extra:  
Wild and Twilight crashed in one of the guest bedrooms. It was a nice place; there was an en-suite bathroom, blackout curtains, and, when they arrived, there were little chocolates on their pillows. Warriors truly lived the good life.

“Wow. Fancy,” Wild said in awe of the luxurious room.

“Saying that something’s fancy just shows your lack of fanciness,” Twilight fired.

“Oh? Oh shit!” Wild began to panic. He tore open his small suitcase and threw everything out. He began sorting through the pile of clothes and toiletries and looking through his pockets. “Where is it?!”

“What are you looking for?” Twilight was beginning to worry. “Are you having an asthma attack?” Twilight began frantically searching his stuff for an asthma pump for Wild when his prodigy finally spoke.

“No, no I'm not,” Wild breathed, “I’m just… trying to find where I asked for your opinion.”

Twilight punched Wild in the arm, hard. Wild winced but didn’t budge. “Keep that up cub, then we’ll see what Mipha has to say.”

Wild gulped, shutting his mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> By the way, this isn't the fic I intended to write so stay tuned because I'll be using the same prompt for another fic


End file.
